rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR NPC Bounty Page:Wretched Hive Scum
Category:Knights of the New Republic Perfect for the Mos Eisley, Nar Shaddaa or other wretched hive of scum and villainy of your choice! CL 1 Scum Trandoshan Gambler Authored by User:TyrantSabre Medium Trandoshan scoundrel 1 Force 1; Dark Side 1 Init +0; Senses Darkvision; Perception +8 Languages Basic, Dosh Defenses Ref 13 (flatfooted 13), Fort 10, Will 14 HP 19; Threshold 10 Speed 6 squares Melee unarmed +1 (1d4+1) or Ranged heavy blaster pistol +0 (3d8) Base Attack +0 Grp +1 Special Actions Point Blank Shot, Quick Skill Abilities Str 12, Dex 10, Con 10, Int 11, Wis 16, Cha 12 Talents Gambler Traits Limb Regeneration (1d10 days) Feats Point Blank Shot; Weapon Prof (simple weapons, pistols); Toughness; Quick Skill Skills Deception +6; Initiative +5; Perception +8; Persuasion +6 Possessions Heavy blaster pistol, hip holster, 725 cr CL 2 Scum 'Rodian Bounty Hunter' Authored by User:TyrantSabre Medium Rodian scout 1/soldier 1 Force 2; Dark Side 1 Init +8; Senses lowlight vision; Perception +5 Languages Basic, Rodese Defenses Ref 18 (flatfooted 16), Fort 16, Will 10 HP 35; Threshold 16 Speed 6 squares Melee stun baton +4 (2d6+4 stun) or Ranged heavy blaster rifle +3 (3d10+1/2d10+1 stun) or Ranged blaster pistol +3 (3d6+1/2d6+1 stun) Base Attack +1 Grp +4 Atk Options autofire (heavy blaster rifle) Special Actions Battle Analysis Abilities Str 17, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 8, Wis 8, Cha 6 Talents Acute Senses; Battle Analysis Traits Heightened Awareness Feats Armor Proficiency (light, medium); Dodge; Shake It Off; Skill Focus (Survival); Weapon Proficiency (pistols, rifles, simple weapons) Skills Endurance +8; Initiative +8; Perception +5; Survival +10 Possessions Stun baton, blaster pistol, heavy blaster rifle, combat jumpsuit (armor +4, max Dex +4), 1500cr CL 3 Scum 'Human Slumboss' Authored by User:TyrantSabre Medium Human noble 3 Force 3; Dark Side 4 Init +7; Senses Perception +7 Languages Basic, Binary, Bocce, Huttese Defenses Ref 14 (flatfooted 13), Fort 12, Will 15 HP 20; Threshold 12 Speed 6 squares Melee unarmed +1 (1d4) or Ranged heavy blaster pistol +3 (3d8+1) or Ranged frag grenade +3 (4d6+1) or Base Attack +2 Grp +1 Atk Options Careful Shot Special Actions Born Leader, Point Blank Shot Abilities Str 8, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 16 Talents Born Leader, Distant Command Feats Careful Shot; Linguist; Point Blank Shot; Precise Shot; Skill Focus (Deception); Weapon Proficiency (pistols, simple weapons) Skills Deception +14; Gather Information +9; Initiative +7; Perception +7; Persuasion +9; Pilot +7; Treat Injury +7; Use Computer +7 Possessions Heavy blaster pistol with ELL scope, 5 frag grenades, comlink, plot device, 3000cr CL 4 Scum Togruta Sharpshooter Authored by User:TyrantSabre Medium Togruta scout 4 Force 4; Dark Side 6 Init +11; Senses Perception +10 (ignores cover/concealment) Languages Basic, Huttese, Togruti Defenses Ref 18 (flatfooted 14), Fort 12, Will 15 HP 34; Threshold 12 Speed 6 squares Melee unarmed +2 (1d4+1) or Ranged holdout blaster pistol +7 (3d4+2) or Ranged sporting blaster rifle w/ ELL scope +7 (3d6+2) Base Attack +3 Grp +2 Special Actions Far Shot; Keen Shot; Point Blank Shot; Precise Shot Abilities Str 9, Dex 18, Con 6, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 8 Talents Acute Senses; Keen Shot Traits Pack Hunter; Sneaky Feats Far Shot; Point Blank Shot; Precise Shot; Weapon Proficiency (pistols, rifles, simple weapons) Skills Initiative +11; Jump+6; Mechanics +8; Perception +10; Pilot +11; Stealth +11 Possessions electrobinoculars, holdout blaster pistol, security kit, sensor pack, sporting blaster rifle w/ ELL scope, utility belt CL 5 'Quarren Hired Muscle' Authored by User:TyrantSabre Medium Quarren soldier 4/scoundrel 1 Force 5; Dark Side 2 Init +9; Senses lowlight vision; Perception +8 Languages Basic, Quarrenese Defenses Ref 21 (flatfooted 19), Fort 22, Will 15 HP 77; Threshold 22 Speed 6 squares Melee Vibroax +7 (2d10+8) or Ranged heavy blaster pistol +6 (3d8+2) or Ranged blaster rifle +6 (3d6+2) Base Attack +4 Grp +7 Atk Options autofire (blaster rifle), Dastardly Strike, Mighty Attack, Power Attack Special Actions Cleave, Far Shot, Point Blank Shot Abilities Str 16, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 6 Talents Armored Defense; Dastardly Strike; Improved Armor Defense Traits Breathe Underwater, Expert Swimmer Feats Armor Proficiency (light, medium); Cleave; Far Shot; Mighty Attack; Point Blank Shot; Power Attack; Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee, pistols, rifles, simple weapons) Skills Initiative +9; Perception +8; Treat Injury +6 Possessions Battle armor w/ helmet package, blaster rifle, heavy blaster pistol, vibroax CL 6 Scum Ithorian Black Marketeer Authored by User:TyrantSabre Medium Ithorian noble 6 Force 6; Dark Side 1 Init +6; Senses Perception +11 Languages Basic, Binary, Bocce, High Galactic, Huttese, Ithorese, Jawa Trade Defenses Ref 15 (flatfooted 15), Fort 16, Will 23 HP 39; Threshold 16 Speed 6 squares Melee unarmed +3 (1d4+2) or Ranged blaster pistol +2 (3d6+3) Base Attack +4 Grp +3 Atk Options bellow Abilities Str 9, Dex 6, Con 10, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 19 Talents Connections; Presence; Weaken Resolve Traits Survival Instinct Feats Bad Feeling; Linguist; Quick Skill; Skill Focus (Deception; Gather Information; Knowledge (life sciences); Persuasion;); Scavenger; Weapon Proficiency (pistols, simple weapons) Skills Deception +17; Gather Information +17; Initiative +6; Knowledge (life sciences) +15; Perception +11; Persuasion +17; Treat Injury +11; Use Computer +10 Possessions blaster pistol